criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Denouement
| Image = Denouement.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Marisha Ray and Liam O'Brien as Keyleth and Vax'ildan. | ChapterNum = 3 | EpNum = 12 | GnSNum = C1E35 | Airdate = 2015-12-10 19:00 PST | Runtime = 3:14:56 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-35/ | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-35-denoument/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the twelfth episode of the third chapter of Critical Role. In the wake of the fateful battle in the Ziggurat, Vox Machina comes face-to-face with the inner demons within Percy both literal and personal. As the Whitestone Rebellion comes to a head, can the party save Percy from the darkness within him? Or is he beyond saving? Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' "The Briarwoods—being a family that five years ago took over the city of Whitestone, where Percy hails from, murdered his family and he barely escaped with his life—years later came back into the fold of Vox Machina's existence, and it was decided to go ahead and hunt them down to save the city of Whitestone. Upon arriving, they began to stir a rebellion within the town, against this horrible undead-controlled menace by Lady Briarwood herself. After this rebellion was incited, fires were burning, individuals were killed that were responsible for keeping the people down, and just generally bad people all around were being slaughtered by our intrepid adventurers. "They made their way into Whitestone Castle, where they had uncovered some information about the Ziggurat, a project which the Briarwoods had been developing for something beneath the city of Whitestone, and discovered that Percy's sister Cassandra, who was thought to be dead long ago, actually still survived and was being kept in the castle. She joined the party as they fought their way down underneath the city of Whitestone through a series of tunnels, finding themselves unintentionally locked within a trap, a retooled version of what was previously an acid distillery for the white stone that's actually mined from the surrounding mountains, and thought left for dead by the Briarwoods themselves. Vax was charmed and taken along with them. Upon facing the danger of this trap and seeing Cassandra turn redcoat to them with the Briarwoods, the party managed to think their way out of the trap before too much damage was taken, and following the Briarwoods to the final chamber where the Ziggurat was constructed, where apparently there is some sort of ritual underway to some entity that they worship or work with they refer to as the "Whispered One". "Upon following, the party dividing up and following up the sides of the Ziggurat, they managed to catch and encounter the Briarwoods, a charmed Vax, and Cassandra before they could enter the actual ritual chamber. A battle commenced where, thanks to proper preparation, did not go all so poorly, and in the process Sylas Briarwood was destroyed through a combination of ''Sunbeam via Keyleth and some Pike shield-deflection—very Avengers moment, with a hint of phallic imagery. Sylas' destruction sent Delilah into a mournful wail, and she decided to try and complete the ritual herself, although it may or may not have been too soon to do so. She Dimension Door'ed her way into the ritual room, which Machina followed over the wall. She seemed to complete the ritual, creating this small, vacuous, spinning black sphere that is locked in place. Vex was nearly felled by a spell as she attempted to fly in and stop it. The party then rushed in to aid Vex, Percy took a shot that intentionally did not finish Lady Briarwood, only taking off her right arm as she fell unconscious and bleeding out, Vex unconscious from the fall and also on the cusp of dying. The party rushed in to help her and realized that seemingly the vicinity around this orb had cut all magic. Thus they were snatched up and escorted off the side of the Ziggurat."'' Part I and Scanlan sharing a fist bump while the latter hides on Grog's shoulders as Percy yells at him for throwing the List into an acid pit|artist=Wendy Sullivan Green|source=https://twitter.com/WendyDoodles/status/675213854415155200}}]]((not completed)) Break Part II Respite ((20:16 - 33:14 not completed)) Yennen gathers the townsfolk in the center of Whitestone around the Sun Tree. }} A full celebration breaks out as the citizens of Whitestone are finally, for the first time in a long time, allowed to be truly happy. * Yennen calls for calm, with guards bringing people forward: Countess Jazna Grebin and Duke Goran Vedmire * Vax attempts to persuade the two prisoners ... * Jazna spits at the feet of her captors, stating that she thinks of Vedmire as spineless. She refuses to aid in the reconstruction of Whitestone, and chooses death. * Grog, without hesitation, complies with Jazna's wishes and beheads her so swiftly that it stuns the crowd, before they erupt into cheers. * Percy decries that Whitestone become a town of mercy ("While we always must dispense our justice, this is now a town of mercy as well. And I will expect nothing less from all of us than to give what we have lacked for so long. Duke. Earn your life again."), and Scanlan concurs, stating "Let hers be the last blood shed." Festivities * The body of Jazna is cleaned up, while Vedmire is taken away in chains by the guards. Tables are brought out to the center, glasses are set about, and drinks are being poured as a giant central table right at the base of the Sun Tree is set for the members of Vox Machina. A meal is prepared out of whatever the citizens of Whitestone had available, akin to a potluck dinner where everyone is sharing what they have with their neighbors. * Scanlan gives a young boy 15 gold and directs him, "For the love of god, find me a fucking beret." * Percy informs Keeper Yennen of what lies beneath the Sun Tree * The young boy, Randall, returns with Scanlan's beret. Scanlan is thrilled and allows the boy to keep the change, telling him to buy the biggest goose in town. * Grog dispenses ale to the town's patrons, and guzzles some down himself with the intention of emptying the cask. * Percy and Yennen finish their conversation. |from }} * Yennen informs the group that most of the books in Whitestone were confiscated when the Briarwoods took over. He is relieved to see that it appears that no more of the dead are rising from their graves. * Scanlan offers to make a suggestion, which Percy immediately rebuffs, saying "Is it going to be throwing the rest of my guns into a pit of acid?" |from }} A Tender Moment * Keyleth approaches the Sun Tree to check it out as the sun begins to set and the evening falls. The sun passing over the distant mountain range that surrounds this valley, and the sky growing more purple and dark blue. Lights are lit and lanterns have been brought to the town's centre surrounding the Sun Tree. * Placing her hand on it, Keyleth casts Commune With Nature on the Sun Tree. Where she previously felt nothing but dead wood and a lack of any presence, she now feels a small seed of life within the Sun Tree once again. She also senses that at least some element nearby relates to a realm of shadow. Finally, she asks how the tree is feeling, and in response she gets a sense of weariness from the tree, as if something long dormant is just awakening. However, it is a positive feeling. * Keyleth bids the tree a good morning, and is startled when the Sun Tree responds to her, saying "The sun just set. It's not morning." * Grog attempts to pants Vax as he stands behind Keyleth, but Vax deftly manages to avoid the embarrassment by leaping straight up into the air, landing a foot in front of the goliath. Glancing back, Vax gives a "tsk-tsk", seemingly having known that something was coming. * As Keyleth finishes her conversation with the Sun Tree, Vax reaches out and tries to interlace his fingers with Keyleth's free hand. Keyleth, startled, leaps away instinctively, not having expected anyone to approach. She looks at Vax with surprise and sudden horror. He shrugs, and she stammers out, "I was just talking to the tree. Ah... It talked back." Vax says nothing in response, and the two share a long moment of silence. * Keyleth says, "I'm sorry. I don't know. I'm really confused," to which Vax responds, "All right," and begins to walk off. Keyleth stops him. (conversation occurs) Keeper Yennen approaches the members of Vox Machina, less Keyleth and Vax'ildan, and tells them that there is still a lot of work to be done, and though the evening's festivities seemed a "fine improvisational event," he would like to extend an invitation to them to rebuild Whitestone, and aid in the first real shining moment in Whitestone's history since the fall of the de Rolo family—the Winter's Crest festival, something not celebrated in the past five years. Percy and Cassandra both agree, with the other members of Vox Machina behind them. Vex'ahlia requests that Keeper Yennen send word to Sovereign Uriel to let him know of their contributions in Whitestone, adding that he ought to make special mention of how terrible the Briarwoods truly were. Yennen tells her that it will be done, and Vax'ildan expects that the Sovereign will feel foolish in light of his earlier actions against Vox Machina in Emon. For the rest of the evening, the members of Vox Machina enjoy and revel in the merriment of the impromptu festival, looking about the post-sunset night descending on Whitestone, and enjoying the first evening where they can hear smiles, cheers, and laughter within the town. Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Tiberius Stormwind (absent) * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot * Trinket * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New * Countess Jazna Grebin * Orthax (first physical appearance) Returning * Delilah Briarwood * Cassandra de Rolo * The Sun Tree * Duke Goran Vedmire * Keeper Yennen Inventory Quotations External Links * Episode transcript (part 1) * Episode transcript (part 2) References Art: